This invention relates generally to the field of communications devices, and, in particular, to a communications device having a retractable display means (such as, for example, a liquid crystal display) to provide additional information such as operational and communication parameters to a user of the device.
Conventional electronic equipment such as, for example, modems, laptop computer, and handheld computing devices such as the PALM PILOT(trademark) manufactured and sold by 3Com Corporation, of Santa Clara, Calif., are routinely used in the current mobile communications environment. It is often desirable in this environment for a user of these various types of electronic devices to know information about the status of operation of the devices in use. For example, it would be desirable in this mobile communications environment to have the ability to display various operational and communication parameters such as, for example, xe2x80x9chookxe2x80x9d status, baud rate, signal strength, etc. Due to their strict dimensional requirements, however, these conventional electronic devices typically rely on rudimentary techniques such as, for example, Light Emitting Diodes (LED) and/or conventional error messages, in an attempt to convey operational and communication parameters to the user.
However, there are several disadvantages to these traditional methods. For example, they typically do not provide a wide range of usable information to the user. Moreover, these traditional methods are not user friendly because the user is oftentimes required to interpret the meaning of, for example, a blinking LED or an error message. As a result, these traditional methods not provide immediately recognizable information to the user.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a communications device that includes a retractable display means that overcomes the disadvantages described above.
One aspect of the invention provides a communications device including a housing having a first edge portion. A display device support member and a display device are also provided. The display device is attached to the display device support member. The display support member is slidably attached to the housing to allow the display device to be positioned in an extended position beyond the first edge portion of the housing for viewing the display device when the communications device is in use and a retracted position within the housing when the communications device is not in use. The communications device may preferably be a modem, a portable computer, or a handheld computing device. The display device may preferably be a liquid crystal display device, a plasma type display device, or a matrixed type display device. A communications connector may preferably be attached to the display device support member to provide a communications connection to the communications device. The communications connector may preferably be a telephone connector. A connection means for the communications connector may also be provided. The connection means may preferably electrically connect the communications connector to the communications device. A connection means for the display device may also be provided. The connection means for the display device may preferably electrically connect the display device to the communications device. The housing for the communications device may preferably be an outer housing.
Another aspect of the invention provides a method of operating a communications device. A housing for the communications device including a first edge portion is provided. A display device support member and a display device are also provided. The display device is attached to the display device support member, and the display support member is slidably attached to the housing. The display device is positioned in an extended position beyond the first edge portion of the housing for viewing the display device when the communications device is in use. The display device may preferably be positioned in a retracted position within the housing when the communications device is not in use.
Another aspect of the invention provides a communications device including an outer housing having a first edge portion. A display device support member includes an opening formed therein, and a display device is received within the opening. The display device is rotatably attached to the display device support member to allow the display device to be rotated between a stowed position and an angled position. The display support member is slidably attached to the outer housing to allow the display device to be positioned in an extended position beyond the first edge portion of the outer housing for viewing the display device when the communications device is in use and a retracted position within the housing when the communications device is not in use. The display device support member may further include a side wall, and a manually operable latching mechanism may preferably extend through the side wall. The manually operable latching mechanism may preferably be operatively coupled to the display device to allow the display device to rotate from the stowed position to the angled position.
Another aspect of the invention provides a method of operating a communications device. The communications device includes an outer housing having a first edge portion. A display device support member includes an opening formed therein, and a display device is received within the opening. The display device is rotatably attached to the display device support member, and the display support member is slidably attached to the outer housing. The display device is positioned in an extended position beyond the first edge portion of the outer housing for viewing the display device when the communications device is in use. The display device may preferably be positioned in a retracted position within the housing when the communications device is not in use. The display device may preferably be rotated from a stowed position to an angled position. The display device may preferably be rotated from the angled position to the stowed position. The display device support member may preferably include a side wall, and a manually operable latching mechanism may preferably extend through the side wall. The manually operable latching mechanism may preferably be operatively coupled to the display device. The manually operable latching mechanism may preferably retain the display device in the stowed position. The manually operable latching mechanism may preferably be depressed, and the display device may preferably be rotated from the stowed position to the angled position. The display device may preferably be rotated from the angled position to the stowed position, and the display device may preferably be retained in the stowed position with the manually operable latching mechanism.
The invention provides the foregoing and other features, and the advantages of the invention will become further apparent from the following detailed description of the presently preferred embodiments, read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The detailed description and drawings are merely illustrative of the invention and do not limit the scope of the invention, which is defined by the appended claims and equivalents thereof.